Kouu Amaya
Appearance Kouu has dark brown hair, very pale skin, and, at the start of the QPK RPG, she wears brown colored contacts. However, when she loses them, her eyes are yellow. She has sidebangs, sometimes even covering up her eye. She typically wears a dark grey-and-white T-Shirt with a music note the middle, along with a pair of blue headphones with a mic. 24/7. She wears dark blue skinny jeans, and, although she is only seen with her glasses on once, she has sky blue framed glasses. Personality Kouu is a liar. She will lie to those who she trusts, she will lie to those who portray her to be an innocent little angel. She only trusts a certain few, and will never cast out her secrets. Although she seems to have a personality like a killer, she actually is a victim in the end. Plots Death Eventually, Kouu dies, the day after having her kidney removed by her ex-boyfriend, Desmond Gideon. She is found hanging from the ceiling in the science lab, with a rope hanging around her neck, and several stab marks along her arm. It is later revealed that she was killed by Kesu, the SHSL Florist, whom, with the help of Jin, hung her to make it look like she committed suicide. Synopsis Pre-Despair Before Kouu attended Hopes Peak Academy, she had an actual life. She was only child, living with her parents. She actually knew both Cleo West and Jaxan Tokyo, whom she was close friends with at the time. However, she had to part with both friends when her parents died in a freak car accident. In turn, she was no longer a happy, bubbly child, and she developed an untrusting attitude. This is when her life went downhill - she stayed inside almost 24/7 after going to live with her uncle, whom was a flutist. Surprisingly, her uncle had divorced with his wife and lived with his son, who was roughly three years older than Kouu. Her cousin and uncle were the supporters of her life. Both her cousin and uncle were big fans of music, and that, in turn, changed her life. They introduced her to music, which lead her to living her life as a DJ. She then became rather famous for her tunes. That was when Hopes' Peak Academy's invite came through the mail. She accepted, but her life took a rather dark turn again. Post-Despair At the beginning of the RPG/Series, Kouu is seen, pretty calm, thinking it was all a joke. To her, the school was a pretty decent place, as Monokuma described it. When Ryuu kills Tomoe, Kouu goes into a state of shock, not saying anything, suddenly understanding that everybody around her could kill her at any moment--even in a trial. At the second trial--Cleo dies. Kouu suffers from a state of shock, yet jumps into action, instead of being mute in the trial like she did with Tomoe. She pitied Grace, despised Reiko. Later, it is revealed that Cleo was related to her in some way, as Kouu says to Eiko after the fourth trial. When Omega is the killer of the third trial, she pities him for having Desmond come at him like a wild animal, attacking him. At the fourth trial, when Naoki laughs, saying he is the killer, Kouu his horrified. During that trial, she lost Desmonds' trust, accusing him. Kouu doesn't say anything as Naoki is executed, instead, she staggers back to her room, only to collapse into the music room and cry, where she is found by Eiko. Relationships Desmond '-- Although the two start out badly, Kouu travels with him virtually everywhere, tricking Desmond into believing that Kouu is an insane killer. When Desmond harms Omega before his execution, it is then when he realizes that Kouu is no killer, and the two avoid eachother, until Kouu reveals to him that she is no killer, and lied to hide the fact that she really was just a plain, boring, DJ. Although they to make up, they argue again, which makes the relationship fall apart and never be restored again, ending with Desmond operating on her, taking out her kidney. Kouu is later killed by Kesu, however, it is proven that in Kouu's last moments of life, she thinks of Desmond, saying she's sorry. '''Cleo '-- Kouu suffers from grief from Cleo's death, and it is later revealed that they are related. '''Eiko -- When Kouu fainted in the hallway, it is Eiko who carried her to her room and helped her. They have long conversations, and Kouu thinks of her as a friend. Later, Kouu runs into Eiko into the Music Room, where they both talk to eachother, and Kouu deems her trustworthy, even telling her about Cleo and hers' relationship. Naoki '-- They stumbled into eachother when Kouu walked into the kitchen and found him arguing with Jin over ice cream. Jin runs out of the room, Naoki hits his head. Kouu sticks with Naoki, learning about Sakura. She pities him, which later, led to her liking him a tad, but that is all crushed when Naoki reveals he is the killer. '''Sugar '-- The two ran into eachother in the gym, where Kouu is friendly, searching for her contact lenses. Later, Kouu begins to be more hateful towards her, and it is unknown why. However, when Desmond begins to target Sugar to trick her into thinking she's insane, Kouu doesn't want to be part of it. In truth, she always had a feeling of envy for the shorter girl, envy for how smooth her and Jimins' relationship was. 'Jimin '-- When Kouu tried to stop Jimin from causing self harm, she tackled him to the ground, which, later, ended up with Jimin harming her on the arm, punching her in the stomach, which, ended up with Kouu not trusting him whatsoever. However, when Sugar and Jimin argue with eachother, for Jimin licking her neck in public, it is Kouu who stands up for Sugar, slapping Jimin the the face, telling him that he was acting stupid. '''Yuri -- At the beginning of the series, when Yuri is already falling in love, Kouu hisses at her, saying that "love is an empty word, just an emotion to trick you". Yet, it is ironically noted that later on into the series, Kouu develops feelings for not one, but two males : Naoki and Desmond. They have not talked to each other since their first encounter. Omega '''-- When it comes to the point where Desmond is going to harm Omega, Kouu pities him, not wanting to see him get hurt--or anybody get hurt, they're already going to die. Yet, when Desmond hands her a scalpel, she chickens out, not wanting to hurt anybody in any way. '''Choshi -- The two females argued with eachother at the fourth trial, only to be cut off when Naoki bursts out laughing and reveals his horrific crime, ultimately sealing his fate. The two haven't spoke to each other since. Kesu '-- Kesu is her killer. The two don't know eachother, and that is the reason why Kesu killed her in the first place. '''Grace '-- Kouu first talks to her in the trial of Cleo's death, pitying her with all her heart, knowing all to well to attempt to go on without a loved one, for Kouu has also lost loved ones. '''Jin -- Kouu never has an actual interaction with him, but he plays an important role in her death. It is stated in the "final death" that Jin and Kesu worked together to hang her, and make it look like she committed suicide. Category:Season oneCategory:Student